


The danger of green dresses

by MatildaSwan



Series: The Gift of Time [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sanctuary_bingo, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Foursome-F/F/M/Other, Multi, OT4, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Helen has no illusions about how difficult things are going to be.</i></p><p>Spoilers for Sanctuary for None (Sanctuary) and references to season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The danger of green dresses

**Author's Note:**

> There's more adventures aka sexxins set before this but I haven't written them yet. Deadline for a bingocard means this gets posted first.

It was time for Helen to go home.

She knows what is waiting for her when she returns; she remembers enough of the life she left behind to understand that. She has a global crisis to fix and a network of Sanctuaries to run. She has a carefully calculated plan to execute and secrets to keep. She has allegiances to make, contacts to reforge with and loyalties to bend and possibly break. Helen has no illusions about how difficult things are going to be; she has to build up the Sanctuary from the ground all over again. And this time she doesn’t have the reputation on her father or a family of misfits to help her; she’s doing it all on her own. She can’t tell her team what is going to happen; she can’t even confine in the ones she’s _almost_ certain can handle it, not about something _this_ huge.

She hasn’t even told the Doctor and River and she’s not sure she will; they have an entire universe to keep safe, not to mention maintaining the most difficult marriage Helen has ever heard of. Helen can handle the one section of time and space on her own. The only person Helen has or can speak to about what will happen when she gets back is Sexy, and she’s so grateful for that. The Old Girl’s hum has kept her sane for so long, she’s not sure how she’ll cope when she goes back.

But Helen knows she has to go.

She has so much to come, so much history on Earth yet to be made; The Doctor was _terrible_ at keeping his mouth shut when he drank tea. Who’d have guessed he let spoilers fly so liberally as soon as you added milk to his stomach. Helen thought it might have been some sort of Time Lord Achilles heel; River just thought the heat got to the Doctor’s brain and made him careless. The Tardis knew what her Thief was doing and so did the Doctor and they’d come to a silent agreement long ago.

Strangely enough, the Doctor was drinking tea when Helen finally found him. Helen leaned against the doorframe and inhaled deeply; still mentally preparing herself for the conversation to come. She deflated before she verbalised as she noticed River sashaying around the kitchen. The blonde was wearing a dress Helen had picked out on their last adventure. Sexy had taken them to Expatia; a quaint little planet eerily similar to America in the nineteen-sixties. River had stolen Helen for the day and the two women had gone shopping, leaving the Doctor to his own devices. Which Helen still wasn’t sure had been a brilliant or disastrous idea; but she’d spent the day relaxing and ogling River while she tried on numerous articles of clothing that made Helen’s knees weak, so she didn’t really care.

The brunette smiled as she remembered River’s teasing smirks and promising flashes of flesh as she changed from dress to dress. River knew what she’d been doing and so had Helen, until she’d snapped and pinned the blonde against the change room wall. They’d bought the dress, rips and all from a blushing store clerk; they hadn’t been as quiet as they’d hoped. The Old Girl had fixed the dress once they’d gotten back, but the memories were already stitched into the green fabric. River smirked in response to Helen’s grin from the other side of the kitchen, but they both lost them when they locked eyes.

“I need to go back, to the life I left behind,” she said simply. Helen offered no justification or reasoning; she knew she had no words to explain why she was willing to give up this wonderful life, these amazing people in favour of the pain and loneliness she knew she was returning too. Neither the Doctor nor River asked her for more; River because she knew Helen didn’t have to words and the Doctor because Sexy was whispering into his mind.

All three noticed how Helen hadn’t said home.

*

They were in sync, no words or glances were exchanged but they all entered River’s chamber within a minute of one another; River then Helen followed by the Doctor. They locked eyes and smiled as Sexy hummed louder and the lights dimmed slightly.

Helen launched herself at River before the Doctor had shut the door, clumsily finding her lips in a desperate kiss; teeth and tongue and no trace of gentleness. Helen clawed at the material and growled at the back of her throat; she wanted skin and warmth, not satin. She tugged at the zipper of the dress as she kissed with bruising force until it pooled to the ground, leaving River clad in stockings and suspenders.

Helen ran her fingers over River’s torso as the blonde stepped out of the green ring. “Someone dressed for the occasion,” she smirked as she whispered against River’s flesh.

“What can I say, prepared for all occasions,” River managed to get out before she gasped as Helen lower her head and assaulted her nipple.

They heard the Doctor’s footsteps circling them as an animal did its prey; he always liked to watch first. He stopped and caught Helen’s eyes as she kissed her way up to River’s earlobe before he pressed himself behind River’s back; hands firm on her hips as he ground against the small of her back. The coarseness of his jacket grazed over River’s skin and she moaned; lust coursed through her body as nerve endings tingled. The Doctor and Helen’s hands brushed as they both pushed aside the material of River’s panties. They kissed over River’s shoulder as they teased her, until she was moaning and writhing against the two bodies she was trapped between.

“Please, touch me,” she begged between gasps. “Please, I need to feel…I need to…” she broke off as they relented and both sets of fingers entered her; stretching her, filling her; her eyes fluttering closed as they drove her higher and higher. They worked in unison, as if two hands were one; taking turns inside and then retreating back to tease, racing closer and closer only to pull back and deny. River’s moans filled the room as the smell of sex seeped into the walls, until her legs gave way and she shattered around them with a scream. She sagged against her lovers until her body began to calm. River shifted and the Doctor reclaimed his fingers. Helen grabbed his wrist and brought it to her mouth; her tongue flicked out to lick the juices still present before swallowing them whole. Both the Doctor and River moaned, and she clenched around Helen's hand still buried inside her. Helen pushed her onto the bed as the humming of the Tardis grew louder.

 _Hello, sweetie_ , River greeted her third love as she sank to her knees; a cock in her mouth and a hand in her cunt.

 

*

They were still tangled around one anther when Helen woke the next morning. She crawled out of the bed as silently as she could, leaving the other wrapped around each other as the Old Girl’s sorrow infiltrated their dreams.

Helen had reality to return to and it broke her heart; she knew if she didn’t leave now she never would. She knew she’d see them again, this insane family; the universe wasn’t that big. It certainly wasn’t big enough to keep her from these gorgeous creatures that had opened their arms and their hearts and her doors.

Helen hid in her room as she packed. She choked back sobs as she collected tiny bits of memories floating around the Tardis, tears spilling over as she remembered her life here; the life the four of them shared. The years with the Doctor and River and the Old Girl have been so wonderful. Not only did they keep her sane, they made her happy and reminded her she’s never truly alone and always completely loved.

It tore Helen’s heart to leave; she could feel Sexy mourning as she walked out her doors one last time but she had no tears left to shed.


End file.
